


Two Snowflakes Joined as One

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [16]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Frostish, Frostish Lio, Frostish Lio Fotia, Frostish au, Frostish husbands, I always loved the Burnish husbands, M/M, Now it's time for Frostish husbands, Thyma is pretty much in original Galo's place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: The Frostish, people can control ice.  They first appeared thirty years ago and casued the Great World Freeze. Thirty years later, the Frostish are finally being driven out but there's more to that than meets the eye.Thyma is a new recruit at Freezing Rescue and she hopes to do her best to fight the cold and the two husbands that lead Mad Frostish.I do not own Promare.Anwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Kudos: 10





	1. Mad Frostish and New Recruit

Ignis Ex was a hardworking man but then ever since the Frostish appeared thirty years ago, he's been working more than ever. And he's grown quite busy.

Thirty years ago, people started to have the ability to control living ice, water and air that take the shapes of giant monsters. It started as accidents but then more and more people started to gain the mutation and because they couldn't control their abilities, half of the world's population froze to death.

This event was called the Great World Freeze and it was a tragic time for many people including himself after he lost a friend to the cold. That's one of the reasons why Freezing Rescue was created, so that people can be rescued from the ice made by those Frostish.

Today, however, no one needed rescuing and Ignis and Remi went to the Governor's office to talk about this new recruit that they'll be getting soon.

He can tell Remi is excited because they heard from Governor Kray that this new recruit is a girl. God, him and falling in love with random women. When is it going to end?

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her test scores." Remi smiled at her results but then his smile dropped. "Although, she doesn't have any experience with rescuing."

"I apologize." The Governor told the two. "I wish I could have told you both sooner but because of paperwork, I wasn't able to. But I will say that Thyma was at the top of the class which I believe will be the perfect recruit for your team."

"I vote that we have her." Remi raised his hand. "We could use a girl on our team."

"You just want her because she's a girl." Ignis reminded him and gave a small glare.

This causes the Governor to chuckle a little. "I guess that's another reason why she's perfect because you could use a female on your team."

The Governor then put up some pictures of the dangers that was caused by Frostish. "Mad Frostish is becoming stronger by the minute and it's best to have as many people as possible. I suggest that you should let her act on the first mission and tell me how she does. I have a feeling she'll do great."

Have a feeling? Well, she'll probably be exceptional but they'll just have to see how all of it goes.

Let's just hope that she has a strong spirit.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"H-hi everyone, I-I-I'm Thyma." A young woman in the new Freezing Rescue uniform of white and sky blue introduced herself with a nervous smile. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Okay, so she's nervous. This causes Ignis to put a hand on his head and shake his head.

"Nice to meet you as well." A red-haired man smiled and worked on the computer a little more before looking at her again. "We definitely need some new blood around here."

"I'm Meis." A blue-haired man smiled at her and then he pointed to the redhead. "That guy over there is my husband, Gueira."

"Oh." Thyma beamed a little. "I'm happy to know that you two are husbands."

"Thank you." Gueira thanked her before working on the computer again.

"I think she'll fit in just fine." Remi whispered to Ignis before turning back to her with a dreamy smile. He's probably thinking of a way to go out with her or to sleep with her.

"Will she?" Ignis asked his smartest member who wasn't even listening now.

"Vinny." A small mouse popped out of Gueira's hair and looked over at Thyma with a smile. "Vinny."

"Oh, hello there." Thyma walked over and greeted the little mouse with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Vinny." Vinny answered.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Vinny." Thyma extended her pinky for the little mouse to shake. "You're so cute that I like you already."

Vinny shook her pinky and jumped on her hand to climb up her arm and sit on her shoulder. He then rubbed his nose on her cheek and this causes her to smile at the little guy.

"Looks like Vinny likes you too." Meis told their new recruit and went over to put a hand on her other shoulder. "I think you'll fit in just fine."

"Really?" Thyma looked over at Meis to see some hope in her eyes.

Meis nodded to reassure her. "Really."

Ignis watched all of this and gave a small sigh. Well, it seems like she's trying to make friends amd do a hell of a job at it as well. So, it might not be so bad but let's see how she'll do on her first mission.

Before anyone knew it, the alarm was going off throughout the building, signaling that Mad Frostish is at it again.

"Freezing rescue!" Ignis started their motto.

"Dispatch!" Everyone went inside the truck except for Thyma.

Thyma stayed behind to lift a finger in question. "Um..."

"Here." Ignis handed her a fire gun and she caught it before it hit the ground. "You know how to use that, right?"

"Yes sir." Thyma nodded and went into the truck as well.

* * *

Ice started to grow from the inside of a fashion company and roaring monsters with icicle hands were breaking out from the building.

People were running away, screaming for their lives and hoping to find a safe place so they can hide from the monsters.

The crew showed up not long after and Remi and Varys got started with their ice-proof armor and flaming swords at the ready.

"Stay calm. This is Freezing Rescue and we're here to help." Meis called from his mic and made his plan go to the top of the building to get the people on the roof.

Remi and Varys used their swords and fire guns to fight off the monsters. One even tried to bite Varys's head off but Remi was able to cut its eyes with his sword.

"HEY DOWN THERE!"

Remi and Varys looked up to see two females looking down at them. They both wore ice armor that looked almost looked like demons.

"You like our ice?" The taller one asked, sounding pleased with herself. "Because you'll be seeing more of it."

"Our ice is everything and you can't stop it from spreading." The shorter one told them with the same tone before they left.

* * *

Back at the truck, Gueira looked through some of the screens and after looking through everything, he saw one that he didn't like at all. "Oh shit."

"What is it?" Thyma asked, getting worried.

"There's a guy trapped on the third floor." Gueira pulled up a screen where a young man with hip-length black hair was banging on the door, screaming for help. Then he pulled up two pictures of water heaters that are being bent from the inside. "And there's water heaters in there that have something in them. If he doesn't get out soon, he'll be dead for sure."

"Let me handle this." Thyma got her fire gun and got it ready. "Everyone else is busy so, I'll handle this one."

"You sure?" Gueira looked towards her with concern and earned a determined nod from her. "Alright."

Thyma got out of the truck and ran to the entrance, where ice monsters were now charging at her.

She got her gun ready and used it to melt those that would try to stop her. Once they were completely water, she ran up to the third floor to get to the room where the man was at. Turns out there's ice blocking the door and it grew on the lock.

She pointed her gun at it and shot fire to make the ice melt from it.

The boy on the other side stepped back and waited for the rescuer to set him free.

Once the ice melted, she used her gun again to burst the door open and was met by the young man's rose gold eyes that showed nothing but fear. "Don't worry, you're gonna be okay."

"Okay." He said with a small, nervous nod.

"Come with me." Thyma took his wrist and that was when the water heaters were starting to burst open even more.

Thyma started to run with the boy and they managed to get far enough away.

* * *

"MEIS! I NEED YOU TO GET TO THE THIRD FLOOR!" Gueira called to his husband on the microphone. "Thyma has someone and they need help."

"I'm on it." Meis promised and closed the plan's back door before flying to the third floor.

Before he knew it Thyma and a feminine looking man jumped out of a window before water came out to attack them.

Meis flew the plan lower and the two landed on the roof of the plan. The two groaned in pain but were still alive and that's the important thing.

"Captain, Thyma got someone out." Meis called on his mic. "And they're both alive."

Varys and Remi cheered for Thyma and congratulated her.

Ignis also gave a proud nod. "You go girl."

Thyma sat up and looked at the boy she rescued. He was passed out and she couldn't tell if it's because he bonked his head or he fainted of fear.

"Meis, can you take us down, please?" Thyma called from the top and was rewarded with the plan going down with a safe land.

Once all the people were rescued, Meis helped Thyma get the boy off the plan and set him down on the grass.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Thyma asked the still unconscious man. "Hello?"

The young man made a moaning sound and opened his rose gold eyes to see Meis and Thyma.

"Are you okay?" Thyma asked, softly.

The boy wanted to speak but then he gave a scream and ice came out of his body. The ice formed into a monster that roared at them with rage and want.

"OH GOD! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THIS!" The boy screamed and more ice started to grow on his body.

"GUYS GET BACK!" Gueira told Thyma and Meis and he be blasted some fire at the monster, causing it to turn to water.

"Holy shit!" Meis exclaimed with shock and disbelief. "The beginning of a Frostish mutation sure is sudden."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Thyma and Meis turned around to see the two females dressed as ice demons ride on snow mobiles. They rode to them but then the taller one grabbed the young man and her and the shorter one looked at them.

"We won't let you lay a finger on a Frostish." The taller told them with a voice full of warning.

"Don't forget it, firecrackers." The smaller warned as well and the two rode out to who knows where.

Thyma and Meis watched them go until they were out of sight.

"Who were they?" Thyma asked, getting back on her feet.

"Those girls were Mad Frostish." Meis answered, getting back on his feet and glaring at the direction the Frostish went.

"Mad Frostish?"

"Yeah, the ice terrorists." Meis nodded in her direction. "They freeze everything just for the fun of it."

Thyma looked back to the direction the Frostish went and gave a determined smile. "Well, this should be fun."


	2. Two New Leaders

They rode for what felt like hours. It probably was but that didn't matter. What matters is that they ride back to where the other Frostish are and find a new place to hide.

The taller woman looked back to the ravenette who was scared out of his life. This was her chance to melt her ice and turn it to water to reveal her true self.

The boy freaked out and looked at her with fear. But saw that she was a human like him with pink hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was all white except for her strapless crop top which was sky blue. Everything else was white with a coat with white fur around the hood and cuffs, white tights and skirt with furry boots.

He calmed down a little but then he turned to the other female to see that she had her armor melted as well. She had blonde hair with pink highlights in pointy buns of sorts. She wore white just like the other one but her scarf is light blue. White shorts, white boots and a long-sleeved white sweater with fur on the cuffs.

He has to admit, these two look fabulous. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Aina." The one he's riding with introduced herself.

"And I'm her wife, Lucia." The blonde told him with a small smile.

"Don't be scared, we're your friends." Aina told him and the two stopped by a beautiful frozen lake in the woods. "Come with us."

The three walked around the lake and the boy looked back to the snowmobiles to watch them turn to water in a blink of an eye.

"What's your name?" Lucia asked him and he turned back to her.

"Anwyll."

"Nice to meet ya, Anwyll." Lucia gave him a small smile and they kept walking until they were by a cave.

"In here." Aina pointed to the entrance to the cave and Lucia and Anwyll followed.

It was dark in the cave to say the least but then a light blue light shinned from the back. The three went to the source to see a giant piece of ice, lighting up the cave. Next to it were many other people that were scared out of their lives.

Anwyll's heart felt weak when he saw all the frightened faces and this causes him to give a look of sympathy towards them.

"We're all Frostish here." Aina told Anwyll, not turning to face him. "The government's been trying to get all the Frostish they can get to a secret camp. Heard the rumors, they're all true."

Anwyll didn't believe it. Is Aina talking about the rumors that Frostish were being hunted down like animals and innocent Frostish people were being killed? Judging by the faces and everyone else, they must all be true after all.

"I'm so sorry." Anwyll looked down in shame. "I didn't know."

Aina turned to him. "It's alright, not everyone does. But since you're a Frostish like all of us, you deserve to know."

"But I..." Before the ravenette could finish, wind and snow were starting to swirl around his hands. This causes him to freak out and hug himself to try to protect himself.

The snow and wind swirled around, stronger than before and went over to Aina and Lucia.

Anwyll gasped and looked at the two with fear, only to realize that they weren't harmed by the snow or wind at all.

Lucia gave a few giggles. "It's alright Anwyll. You can't hurt us like this."

"Yep." Aina nodded in agreement and gave a smile of her own. "Ice, water, and air are part of a Frostish's body and the more we freeze, the stronger we all become. It's the same for you too."

Anwyll looked down at the frost that was now covering his body and he touched his face to feel frost on his cheeks. In his opinion, this must be a blush. "But I don't understand. Why did I have to become a Frostish?"

"Sorry man, but nobody knows." Lucia shrugged at him. "One day you're normal, the next... Whoosh."

"You can't control fate, all ya got to do is live with it." Aina said this time. "If you want to fight for the Frostish, you're more than welcome to join Mad Frostish, if you want."

"Mad Frostish?" Anwyll raised a curious eyebrow at them.

Lucia nodded. "Yeah, Mad Frostish is a group of us who are brave enough to fight against people like Burn Force. It's dangerous but we're able to die for one another."

Should he do it? These people must be really brave which is something he likes. He's never been a brave person because he never learned how to be brave. Not to mention, that he never had friends because he was too shy to do so.

But now that he's looking back to the scared Frostish, he can't just sit there and wait for something to happen. Or watch others die for that matter. He wants to help them all and if it means becoming a member of Mad Frostish and sacrificing himself, then so be it.

He took a deep breath and looked at the wives once again. "I want to join Mad Frostish."

"You sure?" Lucia asked. "Once you do, there's no going back."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Anwyll told them, seriousness definitely heard in his voice. "I wanna fight for all of you and I'm willing to."

The wives exchanged glances but then turned back to him with proud smiles.

"Well, then welcome to the team Anwyll." Lucia told him and looked at his outfit. "You're gonna need something that resembles the Frostish."

"I was a fashion designer, so I got it." Anwyll then snapped his fingers to let ice and snow swirl around his body like a tornado.

The two wives watched the snow surround the ravenette until it stopped and after it died down, they saw a whole new Anwyll. Instead of violet and pink clothes, he wore a sleeveless, light blue figure skating dress with a white bolero jacket that has white fur on the cuffs. White tights and furry, calf-length boots, he definitely looked like he was ready to fight.

Aina gave an impressed whistle. "You are looking cold."

Anwyll didn't quit get what she was saying but he'll take that as a compliment. "Thank you."

"LUCIA!" The three looked outside the cave to see another member of Mad Frostish pointing further to the forest. "BURN FORCE IS COMING!"

Aina and Lucia looked towards the ravenette who gave a face full of determination.

The wives smiled and got ready to fight as well. The one member that warmed them gave the order to move somewhere safe and the other Frostish ran as fast as they could.

Aina, Lucia and Anwyll made snowmobiles and created more ice to make their armor, to look like ice demons.

Once that was done, the three and many other members of Mad Frostish rode to get Burn Force away from the others.

"Distract Burn Force so the others can escape, got it!" Aina ordered the team and they continued to drive closer to the moving vehicles.

This was Anwyll's first time fighting but there's always a first time for everything, right? Plus, this is chance to be worth something more than just some regular human. God, this was actually getting his blood pumping and he actually never felt so alive.

He was gonna help them all.

Everyone in Mad Frostish were close enough to the Burn Force's vehicles where fire was being shot at them but most of them were able to get away.

Anwyll got scared by the flames but he wasn't gonna give up now. Like Lucia said, once he does this, there's no going back and he didn't want to go back.

Fire was going left and right but no one was having it until a giant wave of fire was activated and most of Mad Frostish fell on the backs. Except for Aina, Lucia and Anwyll who were still standing.

A giant man came out of the car and looked down at the three with a sick smile that Anwyll didn't like one bit.

"Sorry, girls but we saw right through your little plan."

What!?

The three turned around to see that there were plans taking away many Frostish that were tapped by the painful heat. This causes them to gasp with shock, fear and disbelief.

How were they able to see through them?

Aina gave a scowl to the man. "Are you the leader of Burn Force?"

"What are you gonna do if I say yes?" The man asked even though he didn't sound scared at all, more like entertained.

"I'll stab an icicle through your throat." Lucia made an icicle and through it straight for his neck.

But before the ice could get to him, he quickly, blasted some fire with his gun and the icicle turned to water in a heartbeat.

"What the...?" Lucia was gonna ask but her and Aina were stopped when fire was shot at ghe both of them, making them weak.

Anwyll jumped out of the way and looked up at the man with rage. Now, he was really mad.

"Don't move or else your friends here will turn into bacon." The man pointed the fire gun at him.

Then out of nowhere, an ice arrow shot the fire gun and the man lost his grip on it.

"What the hell?" The man looked by the woods to see two other arrows going to Aina and Lucia, causing them to get their strength back.

"How did...?" Before Anwyll could finish another snowmobile drove out of the woods with two men on it.

One had teal eyes and spiky, blue hair in a mohawk. His outfit was a white trench coat with white fur in the hood, cuffs and the tail of the coat. He had no shirt on, his pants were light blue and his white combat boots gave a sign that he was born to fight for Frostish. His strong muscles gave that sign too.

The other one was smaller and more feminine than the other and had short light lime green hair with magenta eyes. He wore white shorts with thigh-high wool stockings and calf-length boots. His turtleneck sweater was light blue and his coat was the same as the other's.

"Whoa." Anwyll's eyes went wide at the two.

The man with the mohawk drove the snowmobile to get closer to the Burn Force boss. Once close enough, the other man used his ice to create icicle daggers and through them at the man's truck and some at the other members of Burning Force

The ice then grew on the vehicle and the other members of Burning Force were pushed back by the ice in a single hit.

Damn that was impressive.

"Incredible." Lucia complemented and got some ice ready and threw it at the Burn Force Leader.

But before it could hit them the man with the mohawk made an ice gun and shot at the ice that was gonna hit the leader.

Lucia looked back at the two with shock. "What are you...?"

"We Frostish shouldn't kill anyone." The man with the mohawk told them. "We Frostish shouldn't kill without reason."

"Let's go." The other feminine man told the group and made a bow and three arrows made of ice. He shot them and the icy arrows landed on the ground by Burn Force and made a giant ice wall to block them all away.

Anwyll and the others got back on their snowmobiles and followed the two away from Burn Force. Though, Anwyll couldn't help but look back to the wall to see that it was starting to melt thanks to the fire guns they have.

So, they have to move quickly.

* * *

After a few hours, they were able to find a safe place further away from Promepolis and Burn Force. A snowy place where it was cold and had an amazing view with the falling snow.

"Do you have a reason why you stopped me?" Lucia asked the man with the mohawk. "That was our chance to get rid of Burn Force once and for all."

"We can't kill anybody." The other calmly, said.

"Well, the only way they'll stop treating us like animals is if we fight back." Aina protested, getting angry at the two.

"And then what?" The one with the mohawk shrugged. "Regular people will then fear us even more and then the government will deploy stronger troops and the Frostish will face even more danger."

"The rest of us are suffering because of what all of you are doing." The feminine one added.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Lucia asked the two.

The two men turned to them and gave small glares.

"We Frostish should make our own home and live separately from the other humans." The man with the mohawk told them.

"What!?" Lucia exclaimed.

"Are you insane!?" Aina's eyes went wide with shock.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Anwyll who held his arms up like he was stopping something. "I get it. We can live separately from other humans so we don't have to hurt anyone and we can live and be ourselves as we please."

"Exactly." The man with the mohawk gave a small smile to him.

"But will the government allow that?" Anwyll asked the two, getting worried.

"Who said we needed their permission?" The man with the mohawk asked and held up his hand to create his ice. "We just need power and we have it with our ice. That's why we were blessed with these abilities."

"We'll rescue our people but we won't kill anyone." The other feminine man said with pride. "Because whatever the government does, it doesn't matter. We are still proud Frostish."

Anwyll was touched by all of this. A place where Frostish can be themselves sounds great and that way everyone will be alright. With a smile, he made ice with his hands and offered it to the two men. "I'm with you two, I'll follow you wherever you go."

"I'm with you guys too." Lucia offered her own ice to them with pride.

"From now on, you two are the Frostish's new leaders." Aina added with pride. "I'm Aina."

"The name's Lucia." Lucia gave them a smile.

"And my name's Anwyll." Anwyll gave a smile of his own.

The five combined their ice together and the ice went up into the air and made even more snow to fall with the rest.

"And what are your names?" Lucia asked the two once they were done.

The man with the mohawk gave a proud face. "I'm Galo Thymos."

The other feminine man walked up to Galo and wrapped his arms around one of Galo's. "And I'm his husband, Lio Thymos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the outfits and thank you all for giving suggestions. I went with Shiori42_art's idea for Lio and I looked into many others that gave me inspiration. _.arts.my.lifuu._ gave a suggestion for Lucia to wear shorts and Galo to be his shirtless self. Thank you as well my friend, I think they look kick ass in these looks.


	3. Fire and Ice: Part One

It's been a week since Thyma joined Freezing Rescue and ever since that day, she's been wondering what happened to that boy she saved. From the building's records and the news, she found out that the boy's name was Anwyll and he was a fashion designer at the fashion company that was destroyed by Mad Frostish.

She also couldn't help but wonder what happened to Mad Frostish since that day. There hasn't been any new attacks lately and Promepolis seemed normal now. A bit too normal for her comfort which is why she's prepared to take action whenever the alarm will go off. It's like what people say, 'you can never be too careful.'

Right now, she was sitting in the truck while reading a book until the alarm went off.

That's when she put on her ice-proof armor and got her flaming sword and fire gun at the ready.

Once everything was ready and everyone was in the truck, they all set out to a company that's connected to the Foresight Foundation.

From what Thyma saw, ice was growing inside the middle of the building and snow was coming out of it. The torches coming out of the building didn't have fire that was strong enough because they were taken and getting destroyed by the Frostish's ice monsters.

This was their chance. Gueira got Varys and Remi into the building with the canon and then Meis used his plan to get to the roof.

But then, storm clouds started to surround the top of the building and Frostish lightning was getting close to Meis's plan.

"Gueira, there's Frostish lightning around here and I can't get closer." Meis called from his microphone. "Bring Thyma up here."

"You got it, hun." Gueira used his computer to get everything ready before turning to the female member of the group. "You ready?"

Thyma gave a determined nod. "As ready as I can be."

"Alright!"

Thyma got into the canon and was blasted to the top.

The people on the roof were still terrified because of the ice growing everywhere. And was was worse, is that the ice was starting to get closer to them.

Thyma made her way to the top and kinda crash landed in the process but she's alive thanks to her ice-proof armor.

"Meis! Coming at ya!" She called while taking her flaming sword and took out a small flyer that's able to get the clouds and most away.

"Thanks, Thyma!" Meis called with his microphone and took his plan to the roof once the clouds were far enough away.

* * *

Back at the truck, Gueira gave a sigh of relief, knowing that the people on the roof will be alright. But then he looked at the screen to see that the other part if the building had Frostish signals on the roof of it.

He gasped and got his microphone out. "Thyma! Look out behind you!"

* * *

"What?" Thyma heard Gueira's warning and turned around to be met with a whole lot of tall ice.

"I'm getting Frostish signals behind the ice and I think I might know who it is."

Thyma used her fire gun to make the ice melt and looked up to see who it was. Once her eyes were on the source, she gasped and heard a loud roar coming from it.

It's Mad Frostish, dressed as ice monsters and instead of two, there were five of them. Where did the other three come from?

The second to tallest tapped her feet together to make ice skates with her ice. Then the shortest female did the same thing.

The third did a back flip while tapping his feet together and to make skates as well.

The tallest of the group made a throne with his ice while taking the fourth that looks the same height as the third, up. Once the throne was made, the tallest sat down first and the fourth one sat in his lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulders like they're a couple. Well, in Thyma's opinion, these two leaders probably are a couple.

* * *

Meis and Gueira both gasped with shock.

"Captain! Mad Frostish is here!" Remi called to Ignis from the truck.

"Snow terrorists?"

"Yep." Remi nodded and looked towards Gueira's computer to see the five Frostish. "A new recruit, the two generals and their leaders are the ones responsible for this."

"Thyma!" Ignis called from his microphone. "You need to get back here while you still can. You can't take them on your own."

Thyma heard the captain but looking at these five right now, she knows what she has to do in order to help the people of Promepolis. "The leaders, huh?"

"Thyma, I know what you're thinking and I say don't do it!" Meis called out to her.

"Meis, focus on taking these people to safety." She told him and closed the plan door. "I got this, trust me."

"Thyma..." Meis tried to call out again but then she cut him off.

Gueira knows what she's going to do so, it was now or she'll die later. "Thyma, put your sword behind your back."

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it!"

Thyma did as she was told and activated her sword before putting it behind her back. Once it was there, Gueira pushed a red button and the next thing she knew, wad that her armor was covered with flames and it wasn't hurting her at all.

"Whoa!" Her eyes went wide with amazement. "Thanks, Gueira!"

"No problem!" Gueira kicked back and started to watch the show.

"Gueira! What the hell is that!?" The captain yelled at him.

"Something I added just in case something like this happened." He answered and put his hands behind his head to relax.

Thyma got into a fighting position and looked up at Mad Frostish with determination.

The two girls shook their heads at her.

"Does this chick really think she can take all five of us?" The smallest female asked with some giggles.

"She must be insane." The taller female said.

"I wanna see this." The rookie Frostish scolded the two, his voice sounding familiar to Thyma. "Give her a chance."

"Alright!" The tallest female put her hands up in surrender. "This'll be done quick anyway."

"HEY! EAT OUR ICE!" The smallest made an ice slide and skated at Thyma while sending sharp icicles, straight at her.

Thanks to the flames on her armor, the icicles melted quickly and she was able to run to the smallest Frostish as fast as lightning.

"What the...?" Before the smaller could make more icicles, Thyma sliced her armor and shot fire at the bottom of her sword to make flaming cuffs for her.

After that, Thyma pushed her with her foot and knocked the smallest girl out with more flames.

"LUCIA!" The tallest female made her own ice slide and went to go help the other but was stopped by Thyma when she blasted fire from the bottom of the sword. "What!?"

Thyma watched as the tallest female fell to the ground and she quickly, sliced her armor with her sword before putting her in flaming cuffs as well.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" The third charged at her and zoomed his way towards her to punch her in the stomach.

Thyma fell back and was about to get attacked by a scythe that the rookie made but she grabbed her sword and sliced the blade off before blasting fire at him.

The rookie's armor melted and she cuffed him as well before pushing him to the two generals.

"Three down." Thyma then looked up at the two leaders who were still sitting on the throne. "Two more to go."

The leaders looked down at her with movements that say that they might be impressed. But Thyma didn't give a damn about what they thought, she was ready to take them down.

"COME DOWN HERE YOU TWO AND FIGHT ME!" She shouted with all her bravery.

The tallest man lifted up the smaller, bridal style before lifting him up into the air.

The smaller kicked his feet together and made skates with his ice before blasting ice from his hands and charging right at her.

Thyma stood back and let the smallest leader land to the ground before looking at him once again.

The smaller leader curled his finger to say to come closer. She didn't trust him and waited for him to charge at him but then she looked up to see the tallest, charging at her with a motorbike made out of ice.

Okay, that's just cold. Literally.

She stepped back as far as she could and let the tallest leader ride his bike to to the center. Once he stopped, he curled his finger as well.

Thyma now had the two leaders in front of her and behind her is the edge of death if she's not careful enough. One wrong move and she'll die in battle.

She looked back to the leaders who were waiting for her to make the next move.

And that's when she closed her eyes.


	4. Fire and Ice: Part Two

_Thyma used her fake sword to push her opponent and make him fall to the ground with a thud. She was so focused and her eyes were giving a determination that even her teacher was impressed._

_"That's enough for one day." The fighting teacher told the trainers and everyone started to go to their separate ways._

_Before Thyma could join them, the teacher spoke again. "Thyma, I would like to talk to you for a moment."_

_"Ma'am?" Thyma walked up to her, getting nervous and worried._

_"You did excellent, I want you to know that." Her teacher gave a smile. "At first, I thought you weren't going to make it but look at you know. A once shy, little girl has grown to become a strong woman."_

_"Thank you." Thyma bowed in respect._

_"Do you remember what I told when we met?" She asked with the small smile still on her face._

_Thyma nodded. "_ _No matter how cold a blizzard is, you should be the flame that will keep other's warm and safe."_

_"And do you know why I said that?"_

_"Because even though a Frostish is strong, we can be stronger than them?" She asked, a little nervous._

_"Yes." Her teacher nodded. "Keep trying and you'll beat the ice. One day, you might even encounter the leader or leaders of the Frostish."_

_"What happens if I do?" Thyma asked her teacher with nervousness._

_"Then it's up to you, dear." Her teacher answered. "Think of you believe in and then ask yourself this, 'why am I fighting and what am I fighting for?"_

* * *

'Why am I fighting and what am I fighting for?' Thyma thought to herself while opening her eyes. 'I'm fighting because I want to help those that need saving and I'm fighting for happiness and hope for everyone.'

Thyma looked back to the edge again before looking back to the leaders then she jumped off the building.

The leaders were shocked and made their way to the edge to see that Thyma was no longer there.

But a window was broken at the bottom.

Then out of nowhere, flames blasted on their backs and the two fell off the edge. The taller leader grabbed the smaller and used his clawed hand to hang on to the edge.

The two leaders got back up and saw Thyma by a hole on the ground and pointing at them with her flaming sword. She was trying to get them from behind.

The taller leader used his strength to make the smaller go up first and the smaller made a katana made out of his ice before pointing it at her.

Thyma made the first move but then was blocked by the ice sword. The two fought for what felt like hours but then Thyma went straight for the handle and took the ice sword before blasting fire at the smaller leader.

The small leader's armor melted and Thyma made flaming cuffs for him before turning to see the taller leader with a chainsaw made out of moving ice.

The last leader made the first move this time but Thyma used her sword to protect herself.

"Why do you freeze everything?" Thyma asked him. "Are you guys proud of yourselves for destroying everything for fun?"

"It's not for the fun of it." The tall leader answered her and pushed her back with his skate. "Ice, water, and air are a part of the Frostish."

Thyma landed on her butt and was about to get her legs chopped off but then she moved quickly before she went legless.

Then, without thinking, she used the flames on her sword to cut off half of his helmet. That's when the left side of his helmet broke like ice and the left side of his face was exposed.

His left eye was teal and his hair was shaved like a mohawk and it actually suited someone like a leader in Thyma's opinion. But that didn't stop him for cutting her helmet off with one blow and her helmet busted into pieces and then her entire face was exposed.

"Get out of our way or else I'll kill you. We Frostish don't kill without reason." The leader told her and started cutting off her armor, piece after piece. Once she was completely exposed, he pointed his chainsaw at her and gave her a glare. "You got nothing to protect yourself now. You're done for."

Thyma was near the edge and she was fearful now but then she looked to her left to see Meis's plane coming towards them. This gave her a smirk and look up at the blue-haired leader of the Frostish. "Sorry, but I'm afraid YOU, are done for."

The man raised a curious eyebrow at her for a moment before using his chainsaw to protect himself from the fire coming from Remi's gun.

Meis brought his plane up and knocked the man out and this was Thyma's chance to take her flaming sword back and getting her gun ready. She used the flames on both weapons to make the man's armor melt. "I'm bringing the heat for you."

After what felt like an hour, the boss's armor was melted, completely and she used the flames on her sword to handcuff the second boss.

"Got you now." Thyma gave a proud smile and looked at the boss with pride. "Your terror stops here."

The man glared at her with both of his teal eyes, showing hate. Then he turned to see the rest of the gang showing up.

Thyma turned to the gang as well and her eyes went wide with shock and disbelief when she saw Anwyll in Frostish-looking clothes.

"The name's Galo Thymos." Thyma turned back to the tallest leader who still gave her a glare. "What's yours?"

"I'm Thyma." Thyma introduced herself and looked at the other boss who looked feminine and cute. "Who's the second leader?"

"I'm Lio Thymos, his husband." Lio told her once he was close enough to his husband.

"THYMA!"

Thyma jumped when a giant hand smashed next to her in a warning. She looked up to see Varys looking down at her with an angry expression.

"What were you thinking?" Varys asked her with worry written all over his voice. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"But I didn't." Thyma protested. "I was doing my job."

"OUR job, is to rescue people, not take down the Frostish." Meis corrected her and pinched his nose. "I was so frickin worried."

"It's alright, at least they're captured and no one got hurt, right?" Thyma asked everyone but then Burn Force came up amd Thyma gave a glare to their plans. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Afraid not." Gueira told her with his own glare to Burn Force.

"Stand back, we'll take it from here." Vulcan said to the group and took the rest of Mad Frostish into their trucks with restrainments on their hands.

Once that was all done, they flew away and took the last members of Mad Frostish, leaving Freezing Rescue in the snow.

"Why, thank you for taking down Mad Frostish for us Freezing Rescue." Thyma said in a deep voice to act like Vulcan before going back to her normal voice. "Why you're welcome, sir. We're happy to help."

Thyma gave a glare to the direction Burn Force went. "Ungrateful assholes."

Gueira came up to rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know but there's really nothing we can about it."

"They could have at least said thank you." Thyma crossed her arms gave a small pout.

"I agree but they're the ones who choose to be assholes and we can't do anything unless we want to get fired or worse, arrested." Meis told her and put his hand on her other shoulder.

Thyma gave a sigh of defeat because these two did have a point and she's not planning to get in trouble anytime soon.

She looked to the falling snow and felt comfortable after looking at it for a few seconds. Then she gave a sigh of content.


	5. A New Frostish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey for those of you that might have read this already, chapter 4 has been fixed and I apologize for the confusion. I didn't realize it was messed up until I saw it for the second time. I'm so sorry for the mistake and I hope you like the complete chapter this time. Again I'm sorry.

After the events of yesterday, Thyma got a medal from Governor Kray Foresight and now she's titled as the 'hero who stopped the Mad Frostish bosses.' It was definitely hard to believe but also really cool in her opinion.

She was now, hanging out with the boys, minus Ignis, for pizza and she was really enjoying herself.

"Hey, Thyma?" Meis asked, pointing to her medal that she wore with her yellow dress. "Not that I'm trying to be rude or anything, but why are you still wearing that medal?"

"Oh, this?" Thyma looked down at her medal and gave a small smile. "I just means a lot to me and I felt like wearing it today."

"Oh." Meis nodded in understanding.

"You got to see the Governor, face to face again. How do ya feel?" Gueira asked and the other men gave her their full attention.

"I still feel as honored as the first time, I met him." She answered with a small smile.

Gueira looked to the side in thought for a moment before asking again. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what made you decide that you wanted to become a member at Freezing Rescue?"

Honestly, she didn't really think about joining a rescue team at first. She wanted to become a scientist at the Foresight Foundation and that's when she first met the Governor, himself. He told her it would be an honor to have her work there but unfortunately, they need more people on the rescue team. So, she was given two choices. Either become a scientist or a rescue member and she was planning to take the choice of becoming a scientist but then, she thought of all the terror that the Frostish gave. She didn't want to see anyone killed by the cold like her mom was many years ago.

She still remembers when her mother protected her from sharp ice, growing inside their house and her blood splattered on Thyma's face.

Thyma took a breath to calm herself before answering. "To tell you the truth, becoming a member at Freezing Rescue wasn't something I had in mind."

Remi raised a curious eyebrow. "Really?"

Thyma nodded. "Yeah. You see, I wanted to be a scientist at the Foresight Foundation but then, Governor Kray told me that they need more members for Freezing Rescue. And after thinking about how my mom saved my life, I decided I wanted to help others like she helped me."

"Your mom saved your life?" Varys asked, this time. "What happened?"

Thyma looked down with a sad expression before telling the story. "My dad left when I was three and ever since then, it was just me and my mom. We were alright for a while and we managed to make things work but then ice started growing in our house."

Thyma stopped for a second to breath and hide her eyes from everyone. "I was about to get attacked by sharp icicles when she jumped in and used herself to block the ice."

Everyone gave a sympathetic look to her and Meis put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Thyma didn't say anything for a few good, long seconds before she took a breath to hold her tears.

Once she calmed down, she looked up at everyone and gave a small smile. "It's alright. None of your guys' fault."

Meis looked down in thought for a moment before speaking once again. "We know and they say it's the Frostish's fault. But if you ask me, I think the Frostish are just misunderstood."

"I agree with you, babe." Gueira nodded at his husband. "When they first appeared, thirty years ago, they didn't even know how to control their powers."

"And we all know it's a mutation that can happen anytime." Remi added. "Although, the ice powers don't make them people, it's how they use it."

Meis had to agree with that. "There living ice probably isn't good or bad but it could be used both ways."

"Indeed." Thyma nodded. "It's Mad Frostish who's giving them a bad name."

All the men nodded in agreement.

Before anyone knew it, planes from Burn Force dropped by the pizzeria and the members of Freezing Rescue looked at them with confusion.

"What are they doing here?" Thyma thought aloud with a frown.

Burn Force surrounded the area and pointed their flaming guns at the pizzeria which got everyone scared and take cover.

Thyma didn't take cover. In fact, she went into the main entrance and looked to see what was going on.

"You're coming with us, old man." Vulcan told the old, pizzeria owner who had his hands up in surrender because a fire gun is pointing at him. "We sense a Frostish signal within you."

"Wait!" The pizza maker stepped in on them. "This has got to be a misunderstanding. My boss can't be a Frostish."

The owner looked down in shame before giving a look of defeat. "No, it's true."

The pizza maker looked at him with confusion. "What!?"

"Look at my feet."

Thyma and the pizza maker looked at the owner's feet to see frost growing on his shoes and some of his legs. And it doesn't seem to be hurting him at all.

"Like I said." Vulcan took the old man and put in the same restrainments Mad Frostish got when they were captured. "You're coming with us."

"HEY!" Thyma yelled at Vulcan and ran up to the scene. "You can't just arrest him like that! He's not even a terrorist."

"She's right!" The pizza maker agreed. "Boss, didn't do anything. He's innocent."

Vulcan didn't listen and just took pizza maker's arm. "You're coming with us as well, for sticking up for a Frostish."

The two were both arrested and taken to one of the planes. After that was done, Burn Force left without another word and this got Thyma furious.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She yelled to the direction Burn Force went.

"Oh my god!"

"I'm not coming here again."

"This place was owned by a Frostish!?"

"I say tear it down because a Frostish shouldn't own something like this."

Thyma heard all of their words and turned around to everyone. "Hey..."

Before she could finish, Meis covered her mouth with his hand. "You can't do anything, Thyma."

"We're sorry." Gueira added, knowing how much she wants to help.

Thyma wanted to argue but she needed to calm down or else she's gonna take her anger out in a way she'll regret.

So, she quickly, went to her car and drove away from the pizzeria.


	6. Out of Hell

Heat is the one thing Frostish can't handle and it's considered as an enemy to all of them.

The plane the five of them were on was taking them to a prison in the desert, the one place Frostish hated the most.

Once the guards took them out of the plane, they were led to the cells where many Frostish were being kept. One guard opened the door for one cell and the five members of Mad Frostish widened their eyes in shock and disbelief.

Some of the Frostish in there were too weak to move and some were coughing up water, which is never a good sign.

"Get in!" The guards pushed the five inside and shut the door afterwards.

Galo turned back to where the guards left and gave a look full of hate.

"These damn things!" Lucia tried to use her ice to get her restrainments off. But once she did, fire came out from the restrainments and burned her which causes her to scream in pain.

"Hun!" Aina went to her wife's side, hoping she's alright.

"I'm good, don't worry." Lucia gave a reassuring tone but sweat was now dropping from her face. "Time for phase two, right?"

"Yes." Galo nodded and turned to Lio and Anwyll who gave nods of approval.

"For now, we wait." Lio told the group before leaning his head on Galo's shoulder.

Galo leaned his head on top of Lio's head and the two husbands just stayed like that, just enjoying being with the other.

Anwyll watched the scene and thought it was really cute. But then he turned back to the injured Frostish and just couldn't believe it.

What were they doing to Frostish and what did they do to deserve something like this?

One little boy raised a weak hand to him and Anwyll went over to him, to use his arms to hug him. The boy hugged back but he wasn't strong enough to go any tighter.

Anwyll wanted to cry so bad but he needs to stay strong so the other Frostish can still have hope in their hearts. Even this little boy who doesn't want to let go of him.

The door opened once again and four guards looked at the five with disgust.

"You five, get up. You're being transferred." One of them ordered.

The boy let go of Anwyll but he gave a scared expression. Anwyll gave a reassuring smile and put his covered hands with the boy's to try to say everything will be alright.

"TODAY!" A guard yelled at him and Anwyll went out to follow the others.

The five walked with the guards for a few minutes until Galo whispered to the group. "Honey?"

"Love."

"Anwyll?"

"Ready."

"Lucia?"

"Boss."

"And Aina."

"Yes."

"Let's do this." Galo closed his eyes and concentrated on his ice. The first try didn't go well but he tried again and again and again and again.

Until his ice was able to fight back completely, and his restrainments were covered with frost before they broke like solid ice.

The two guards in front looked at him and pointed their guns at him. "You son of a bitch!"

Galo covered their guns with his hands before speaking. "For Frostish freedom."

Then Galo blasted snow and wind at them, causing the guards to tumble back and fall on their asses. Then he turned around while the other four ducked and put their restrainments in the air.

Galo blasted a snow storm at their restrainments and at the two other guards in the process.

The guards landed on their asses as well and then the restrainments broke like ice before all of them moved their hands.

"Thanks, bossman." Lucia turned to Galo.

"Free our people!" Galo ordered them before turning to the guards coming towards them. "Lio, you staying?"

"You know I am." Lio stood his ground. "And you three, don't kill anyone."

"We know." Aina got one of the flaming guns and ran to the cells with Lucia and Anwyll.

Galo and Lio ran to the guards but not before Galo pressed a button that opened all the cell doors of the prison from Hell's flames.

* * *

Anwyll blasted fire at the last guards before they reached the same cell they were in a few minutes ago.

The other Frostish looked at them with hope and an old man looked up with shock. "How...?"

"Bossman is stronger than all of us combined." Lucia answered with a smirk.

The little boy who hugged Anwyll ran up to him and hugged him again with a hopeful smile.

Anwyll gave a hopeful smile of his own and was able to hug the little guy, properly. "Come with us. We're getting all of you out of hell."

After freeing the rest of the Frostish prisoners, the three ran to where their bosses might be.

But then a lot of ice moved a car that was forced into the hall and that's when ice covered it and froze it into place.

"Come on!" Galo and Lio called out to the group and they followed them out of the prison to get to the planes.

They were able to find an empty one and they loaded everyone up before closing the doors.

Galo and Lio stayed behind and they relaxed their bodies so that they could levitate. And after levitating for a few seconds, they flew along with the plane.


	7. To Have and To Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait but here are the childhood memories that I promised. I hope you all like it.

A lot of kids would hate going to school and Lio Fotia was one of them but school was an opportunity to get away from his foster family and not think about his mother passing. So, he kinda liked it.

Actually, it was more than kinda.

Lio won't admit it, probably not yet but there's this certain boy he likes at school.

Galo Thymos.

Galo was popular with the other kids because he was a sporty kid with a lot of determination and enthusiasm.

At first, Lio thought he was an idiot because he didn't seem all that smart but he sure has a heart of gold. He always helped people when they needed it the most, he would be as polite as he could be, and he even help with injuries such as cuts or bruises.

It was impossible not to like him. Lio tried to keep his distance since the first day he met him but he felt himself getting closer and closer to Galo.

It was one Valentine's day that changed a lot. Lio was handing out chocolate to his fifth-grade class when he saw a neatly, wrapped box on his desk.

Lio went over to it and opened it up to see that it's a bracelet made out of glittering, magenta beads with a Forget-Me-Not charm. Lio gasped with amazement. These beads were the same color as his eyes and his favorite flowers are Forget-Me-Nots. How made this?

He put the bracelet on to see that it's a perfect fit and at the bottom of the box, was a small note.

Lio took it out and started to read it.

_**I hope you like the bracelet, Lio. I saw these beads the other day and they reminded me of your eyes. And I saw you looking at the Forget-Me-Nots in the garden on gardening day and I knew I just had to get the charm too.** _

_**Happy Valentine's day with a lot of love, Galo Thymos.** _

Lio's eyes widened and he turned to Galo who gave a blush and looked antsy.

"Uh..." Galo's blush went into a deeper red and he put a hand behind his neck. "Do... You like it, Lio?"

Lio went over and gave a kiss to Galo's cheek. "I love it. Thank you, Galo."

The class clapped for them and Galo gave a bigger blush before ge fainted with a smile.

Lio gave a few giggles and smiled at the class's approval.

* * *

After that day, they started dating and Lio had to say that it's been the best moments of his life.

But once summer came, things started to get bad.

Lio wanted to see Galo but once he went downtown to see him, his house was on fire and firefighters were trying to put it out.

Lio watched in horror as a scream was heard from the house. It sounded like Galo and Lio just didn't want to stand there and do nothing.

He needs to rescue Galo; he needs to make sure he's alright.

Firefighters went inside the house try follow the scream.

Lio ran over to them and followed suit, ignoring the cries of the people who told him to get back.

The house was super hot and everything was coming apart. The colors or red and orange were spreading like the speed of light and Lio knew that he has to hurry.

Lio ran through the house, looking anywhere and everywhere. Trying to ignore the heat as best he could.

But then out of nowhere, ice suddenly put out the fire and froze the entire building and the firefighters. But it didn't freeze Lio, which was a bit strange.

Lio took this time to look into the kitchen to see Galo, with the bodies of his dead parents.

"Galo!" Lio called out to the other boy.

Galo turned around and had icicles stuck to his cheeks. He stood up and held his arms out. "Lio, stay away from me."

Lio stopped and looked at Galo with concern and worry. "Galo..."

"You need to get away from me, I'm a Frostish." Galo's hands sparked with snow and ice and the poor boy started to freak out.

"Galo..." Lio went over to help but only got shot by Galo's ice, causing him to fall back.

"LIO!" Galo screamed in horror, scared that he hurt his one and only.

Lio sat on the ground and touched the snow that was on his body. He expected it to be cold and wet but found it dry and kinda hard like dirt. "It doesn't hurt."

"What?" Galo asked.

"It doesn't hurt." Lio repeated and walked over to Galo. "It's alright, I'm not hurt."

"But I don't..." Galo stepped away but Lio kept coming closer.

Once Lio was close enough, he wrapped his arms around Galo's body and rested his head on his shoulder. "Galo, I know you would never hurt me. So, it's okay."

"Lio." Galo embraced him back and started crying once again with his tears freezing on his cheeks.

Lio pulled back and took the icicles off Galo's cheeks and wiped the remaining tears that turned to snow in the process.

Then snow started to swirl around Lio's hands and Lio tested this technique and made the snow go to the fridge.

"Lio, you're a Frostish!" Galo didn't want to believe it. Lio is a Frostish just like him and it's both amazing as well as scary.

"I'm just like you." Lio told him and took his hand. "We have to get out of here."

* * *

That day was hell for Galo because he lost his parents in that fire but at least he still had Lio. And Lio is all the family he needs.

Once the two ran away and turned eighteen, they wanted to get married but there wasn't a place that would accept Frostish. So, they had to hide their abilities once they went to city hall.

It wasn't anything big but they didn't care because they just wanted to be together forever.

Lio wanted Galo's last name but Galo tried to talk him into either combining their names or let Galo have the last name, Fotia. But after some convincing, they both agreed to have Thymos as their last name.

"Galo Thymos, do you take Lio as your husband forever?"

"I do." Galo answered the man, wedding them while looking into his beloved's eyes.

"Lio Fotia, do you take Galo as your husband forever?"

"I do." Lio sniffed a little and gave his love a smile.

"Then by the power vested into me, I now pronounce you as the Thymos husbands." The man set his book down with a small smile. "You may now kiss."

The two wasted no time and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Galo was so happy that him and Lio were finally married. He's been dreaming of this moment as well as the future for the Frostish.

So that's one good thing down. Another to go.


	8. Truth Be Told

She wanted to run after them. She really did but if she did that, then she'll make the Governor look bad and that's the last thing she wants.

That's why Thyma went to the nicest place in the desert to relax. It was a cliff that showed the entire view of Promepolis desert and what's even better, is that the sunset brings out the scene in the most beautiful colors.

She came here once when she was still in training. She needed some time to think and she suddenly found this place. Now, she comes here when she needs it the most.

She feels way more relaxed and she feels calmer than ever.

She stood up from the cliff and stretched a little before looking at at the almost dark sky and gave a sigh before looking over at a white flare of sorts from far away.

She took out a pair of binoculars and looked closer to see that the flare is actually snow and ice.

She gasped and went back to her car to follow it.

* * *

It took a while but she was able to locate the flare and she got her fire gun at the ready.

She doesn't know what will happen but something tells her that the Frostish are up to no good. And as an icefighter, she needs to protect those from the ice and cold.

She hid in a bush and took her binoculars out again to see that a few Frostish kids were outside and ran into a cave by a frozen lake.

Thyma got her fire gun and ran over to the cave to see that a blue glow was shining, deep inside the cave.

She slowly, walked over to it as quietly as she could without any problems.

She then looked over at the light once she was close enough and saw a lot of Frostish around a large piece of ice that was glowing for them.

All the Frostish were wearing bandages and some were laying on the floor, like they were in pain.

Thyma looked at all of this in shock and lowered her gun to look at them all with a sympathetic look.

A little girl looked over at her direction with a look of horror.

Thyma was about to leave when she felt her neck getting hit before everything went black.

* * *

Thyma woke up after sleeping for she doesn't know how long. Her vision was blurry when she first woke up but she felt okay after adjusting her eyes again.

She tried to get her hands to move but she felt that they were tied up with rope. She tried to get out of them but they were super tight that it might leave a rash later.

She turned to the Frostish again and her eyes went wide with shock and disbelief. "You two are the bosses of Mad Frostish!"

"It's Galo and Lio Thymos." Galo corrected her.

"We already said once before, Thyma." Lio told her and laid his head on his husband's chest.

"Right." Thyma said, remembering their names.

"Shush." Galo warned her with some snowflakes in his hand. "Enough chit chat. We're all trying to eat."

"Sorry." Thyma apologized and turned her gaze to the other Frostish who took their time to eat.

She couldn't help but wonder what happened to all of them. Why were they in pain and wearing bandages? She doesn't understand.

"You wondering what happened?" Lio asked the young woman with a knowing tone.

Thyma nodded.

"It's Kray Foresight who's been doing this to everyone." Galo told her with serious eyes.

"What!? He would never do something like this!" Thyma defended. She didn't believe the Governor would do something like this since he always seemed like a nice and hardworking man.

"How do you know that?" Anwyll walked over, holding a little girl in bandages that was clinging onto him in comfort.

"I..." Thyma looked at the kids who were just as hurt and the kids hid behind the ravenette to try to protect themselves. What did the Governor do to the Frostish and to the kids too? "What did he do?"

"He's been experimenting on all of us and kills us. Even though we're humans too but apparently, he doesn't see that." Galo told her with a look of sadness.

"Galo, Lio!" An elderly woman cried out to them.

The two leaders and Thyma looked over at the woman with a man that was throwing up water.

"Frostish throw up water?" Thyma asked, not believing what she's seeing.

"The first stage of death." Anwyll told her.

The man threw up more water before landing on his back, while breathing heavy.

Galo walked over to the man and gave him what looked like a CPR kiss. Galo's lips glowed a light blue and an upside-down triangle appeared on the other man's chest.

Galo pulled back to see if it worked but the man's body started to turn to ice. Which causes the other Frostish to morn.

"One with water. One with air. One with the ice." Galo told the deceased man before his whole body turned into ice, making him into an ice sculpture. "Rest in peace."

Thyma's eyes widened at the sight. "Is...that how..."

"A Frostish dies?" Galo turned to her before turning to the deceased man once again and covering him with snow. "Yeah. We Frostish are eternal. When we get hurt, we can recover but once we die, our melted ice is forced out of our bodies and we turn to ice."

"We can hear them." Lio added while helping his husband. "The water, the air, the weather, and the cold. They're alive and tell us to freeze harder and stronger."

"I didn't know." Thyma told the group, starting to feel guilty for what she's done.

"That's why we're telling you now." Lio stood up, his one and only following. "And because of Kray Foresight, we have to run. You may not believe he's doing this to us, but he did."

"Why don't you ask him yourself next time?" Galo asked her, his tone sounding angry.

"Bosses!" A voice was heard from outside the cave. "The truck is ready."

"Good, let's get out of here." Galo told the group which they obeyed.

Anwyll put the little girl down and patted her head. "You kids go to the truck, I'll catch up."

The kids nodded and went with their bosses but Anwyll stayed behind.

Thyma looked at the ravenette who made some ice with his hands. Anwyll then shot the ice at her, causing her to flinch but then felt the ice around the rope she was tied to.

The ice broke the rope and Thyma was able to free her wrists. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Anwyll gave a small smile but then he gave a serious tone. "I trust you enough not to tell the Governor where we were."

"I promise I won't tell." Thyma told him.

Anwyll gave a small smile again and left her alone after that.

Thyma watched as the ravenette disappeared from sight and the sound of an engine starting.

She heard the truck go and looked over at the deceased Frostish with sympathy. She slowly walked over to the snow grave and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry."


	9. Experiments

"Governor Kray, I want to return this medal."

"Return it?" The Governor asked, sitting at his desk with a raised eyebrow. "May I ask why, Thyma?"

Thyma gave a deep breath before nodding. "Yes, and it's because I want to ask you. Are you experimenting on the Frostish?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't wish to be rude, Governor Kray. I swear I don't." Thyma tried to reassure him but her tone became serious once again. "I just need to know."

The Governor didn't say anything for a long second and Thyma was starting to freak out inside. Did she make a bad move? What will the Governor do to her now? What can she say or do to get her out of this situation?

The Governor stood up from his seat and gave her a serious look that showed he meant business. "Come with me, Thyma."

Without another word, she did as she was ordered to do and kept quiet.

They walked out of the Governor's office and went to an elevator where Biar was waiting for them.

Once they were inside, the elevator moved down to the lowest parts of the Foundation which causes Thyma to panic even more. "W-w-where are we going?"

"To the truth." The Governor said, simply.

The elevator continued to go down until the three of them were now in front of a hologram of the ocean and the cold weather around them.

"Thyma, ever since the Frostish appeared, the weather as well as the ocean has gone out of control." The Governor explained while some of the ocean waves were going crazy and turning into ice. "In weeks, the Earth will be covered in water that will drown everyone and everything. Then it'll all turn into ice and the world will be nothing but a frozen dead planet."

The elevator moved again and another hologram showed the world in an ice age but far worse and tragic. Buildings that looked to have sunk in the water, were frozen as well as everything else that's under so much ice that would take years to get out.

"This tragic fate will be far worse than the Great World Freeze." The Governor added while they moved to another area to where a giant space ship was in place. "That's where this comes in, the Parnassus Project."

"The Parnassus Project?" Thyma asked, looking at the huge ship.

"Yes, and it'll hold ten thousand passengers that will travel to a new planet that's similar to Earth." The Governor explained to her, like it was one of the simplest things in the world. "Humanity will start over on that new planet."

"Oh my god." Thyma covered her mouth to try to prevent her gasp from coming out.

"I know it's a lot to take in but don't you worry." Governor Kray tried to reassure her but she was still shaking from this news. "Everything will be alright."

The three went into the laboratory of the Foundation and that's when Thyma saw many things going on. Many scientists were around, getting testing ready and Thyma saw the man she knows as the pizzeria owner from the pizza place she went to. He was in some kind of wheel with some kind of engine in the back.

"The pizzeria owner?" She softly said, hoping no one heard her.

"How's the testing going, Dr. Heris?" Governor Kray asked the head scientist.

"We're testing one more time." Heris answered with a nod before giving the order. "Begin the test now."

Thyma watched as the pizzeria owner was being spun around in the wheel. Slowly at first, but it started to go faster and faster and snow and ice were coming out of the old man's mouth. The man yelled out in pain, that sounded almost like a monster calling for help.

A lot of blue energy surrounded the area and the next thing that happened, was something Thyma didn't expect.

One of the testers in the container went through a white triangle and then went into the second container with the same triangle appearing.

Dr. Heris gasped with amazement before giving another order. "Stop the test."

The testing stopped and Thyma saw the pizzeria owner, looking pale and looking not so good. He coughed and Thyma saw some water come out, like when that other Frostish threw up water and died.

"He's dying." Thyma looked at the old man with sympathy.

The Governor walked over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We need the Frostish for the Promatech engine so the Parnassus Project can take off. They'll be known as sacrifices for mankind."

Thyma freaked out and turned to the Governor, like she was looking at the devil himself. "This isn't right."

"I know but it's the only way to save humanity." The Governor told her, like he was talking about family.

"NO!" Thyma yelled with determination and fear. "There has to be another way, there just has to. I can't just let people die like this. Frostish are humans just like us!"

A pistol was pressed to her back and Thyma tensed up, knowing that she definitely gone too far.

Governor Kray looked at her like she was scum and pointed to the door. "Take her away."

"No." Thyma tried to run but two men who were stronger than her took her by the arms and drove her out.

Dr. Heris watched as Thyma was taken away and she gave a scared look before she looked back to the Frostish who was dying.

'What am I doing?' Heris thought to herself, wanting to cry.


	10. Helping and Admitting

Thyma paced inside her little prison cell that would probably be the last place she'll be in. Her hands were cuffed but that didn't stop her from moving back and forth around the small space.

She can't die yet and she can't let this happen to the Frostish. Galo and Lio Thymos were right and Thyma couldn't believe it. The man she thought she knew as a good man, turns out to be a psycho who kills the Frostish. God, she was so stupid.

"I have to get out of here and warn the Frostish." She thought aloud but then started to stress. "But what am I going to do? I don't even know how I'm gonna get out."

She stopped pacing and looked at the door to her cell. What if she waited until someone brought her food and she'll kick the guard and make a run for it?

Yeah, right. She's still cuffed, how is she even gonna drive with them on? And what if another guard comes along and they bring her back in and have an extra eye on her?

She started pacing again and tried to think of different ways to escape but none seemed like it would work. But she can't give up now, she needs to do something but what?

'Think, Thyma. Thank.' Thyma started banging her head on the wall. 'What can I do?'

No ideas came to mind for a few straight minutes. After probably, half an hour, she started hearing voices from the other side of the door.

"Dr. Heris, can I help you?"

"Yes. I would like to take Miss. Thyma to the lab."

"Can I ask why?"

"I want to see if she's a Frostish. If she is, then we can use her for the engine and we'll have more power for the Parnassus Project."

Thyma's eyes widened. She couldn't tell if this scientist was lying or if she was serious. Either way, this might work for her escape.

"Well, if that's the case." The guard opened the door and looked at Thyma in disgust. "Come on you, you're being transferred."

Thyma got out of the cell and looked over at Dr. Heris who gave her a serious look.

"Come with me, missy." Dr. Heris ordered and Thyma gave a single nod and followed Heris to the end of the hallway.

Once they were far enough away from the guard, Heris looked left and right for anyone else. When she saw no one, she took Thyma by the arm and made her run with her. "Follow me and don't ask questions."

Thyma ran with Heris with a shocked face. Was this woman helping her or what? If she's helping her, why? God, she wished she could ask all of these questions but one is probably needed for this one. "I only have one."

"What?" Heris asked as she took a remote out and pressed a button before the cuffs came off Thyma's wrists.

"Why are you helping me?"

Heris brought her to the garage where Thyma's car was still parked before looking at her with a look of regret. "Because my sister is one of them."

Thyma was confused for a moment. But now that she's looking at this professor clearly, she can see a resemblance between her and the pink-haired Frostish general. Was that girl her sister?

"You need to go now." Heris told her, pushing her to the cars. "Find the Frostish and warn them."

Thyma ran to her car and got inside before looking at Heris. "But I don't know where they are."

"Frostish would probably want a cold place to live, right?" Heris asked her, trying to give her a hint.

Thyma widened her eyes in realization and nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"No, thank you." Heris told her and stepped back from the vehicle.

Thyma got her car started and drove out of the Foresight Foundation parking lot before going into the streets of Promepolis.

Frostish would live in the coldest place they can find and Thyma found them at that frozen lake. So, if she probably just followed the trail, she could find them in a cold place.

They must have found a safe place by now, right? Well, she's about to find out now.

She needs to find them and she prays that they won't think she's up to something or Burn Force hasn't captured them yet.

God, please don't let them be captured.


	11. Protect

Snow started to fall for many Frostish who were settling in their new village of igloos. Children were playing games, some adults were doing chores, and some were fishing on the frozen lake that they were by.

Anwyll was fixing up his igloo, making sure it's a roomy as possible. He'll probably make this his new boutique later but for now, he just needs a house and he'll start small and work his way up. Just like when he did when he thought he was ordinary. He worked a lot to get where he was, he's sure he can do it again.

Looking at the rest of the village, he could tell that it wasn't much but it felt like home. And that's the important thing. The thought of being together gave him a smile, feeling happy that everything might be okay. He hopes so, anyway.

A tug was felt on his dress and he looked down to see a little girl, giving him a rose made of ice as well as some of the other children that he helped on the way here.

"For me?" Anwyll put a hand over his heart, feeling touched by their kindness.

The children nodded before the girl spoke. "We want to say thank you for helping us."

The ravenette smiled at them took their roses with care. "You're truly welcome anytime, sweethearts."

"Are you going to be our new mom?" The little boy Anwyll remembered hugging at the prison asked. His eyes showed hope and a bit of desperation, a feeling that broke Anwyll's heart.

"M-mom!?"

The children nodded once again and went over to hug him, to show the love they would give for a mother. They wanted him to be their mom after he did his best to comfort them when they needed it the most. And they were willing to show their love and hope.

Anwyll should say that he can't really be a mom because one; he's a man and two; he doesn't know if he can even be a good parent. He wants kids, really he does but he wants to be prepared first and right now, he doesn't feel prepared.

But these kids need his help, he can tell. They want to be with someone they trust and they trusted him with all their hearts. Plus, if he had kids right now, he would be proud to be called mom.

With a smile, he hugged them all the best he could and gave them as much motherly love he can master. "I better make my igloo bigger for all of you."

"Can we help?" Another little girl asked, determined to help.

Anwyll's smile widened. "I would appreciate that very much."

The kids smiled at him and helped Anwyll make his igloo bigger but then they all heard screaming.

Anwyll quickly, turned around to see many Frostish running for their lives. He was confused as to why until some of them were getting blasted with fire.

The ravenette gasped and quickly turned to the Frostish children. "Children, you need to get out of here right now."

A little girl about five years held on to his sleeve with begging eyes full of tears. "Not without you, mommy."

"Listen to me..." Before Anwyll could say anything else, he felt a sharp pain on his back and fire started to crawl on his body.

He screamed in pain from the intense heat this was giving. It hurt, it hurt so much he felt like he was in the fiery pits of hell.

"Mom!" The children gasped and ran over to protect him.

"You're coming with us." Anwyll heard a Burn Force guard ordered. "There's nowhere to run this time."

Anwyll glared at the guard with pure hate. As a new mother, he isn't gonna let this son of a bitch take his beloved children away. Even if they aren't his biological children. "Maybe not but I'm still gonna protect my children."

Anwyll stomped his foot on the ground and the guard went flying when water started coming from the ground. He then felt a sharp pain and felt the fire spreading even more. This thing must be eating his cold away. But he won't allow it.

He looked around for anything to escape with and saw a car driving to the scene. It didn't look like a Burn Force car so the children and him ran over to it and saw a very familiar face. "Thyma!?"

Thyma got out of her car and ran over to him and the children. "Get in my car, quick."

"Do what she says." Anwyll told the little ones who obeyed. After each one got in the car, Anwyll looked back to the fight and started walking.

"Come on." Thyma took his arm and leading him back to the car but the older Frostish yanked his hand away.

"I have to go help Mr. Galo and Lio."

"Not while you're in pain." Thyma said before bringing him into the car where the children held him.

Before they knew it, a loud boom was heard and the children screamed while hanging on to Anwyll tighter. Just when they did, Lio flew right to them and landed by the car.

"Lio." Anwyll looked at the second leader to see flames eating at Lio's body as well. Whatever made Anwyll like this, did it to Lio too.

"I got him." Thyma ran over to get Lio and put him in the front passenger seat before getting into the driver's and starting the car again.

"HEY!"

Thyma and the children jumped and saw a few more Burn Force guards charging at them.

"Shit." Thyma drove her car backwards but there were more guards, pointing their guns at them. "Oh god, no."

There was nowhere to drive, there were guards everywhere and Thyma was panicking. They're trapped.

"Not on my watch." Anwyll used all of his strength and snapped his fingers before he made water came from the ground once again. The guards went flying and flooded away before Thyma was able to drive away from them.

Anwyll felt so weak and exhausted from the heat. It was making his vision blurry and he was lightheaded. Before he could even look at the children, everything went black.


	12. Take Out Fire with Fire

Thyma drove all night and day to get back to Promepolis. She felt exhausted for how much she was getting herself into. But she wasn't giving up and she definitely didn't want to give up on Lio, Anwyll and the children.

She parked by her apartment building but maybe it wasn't a good idea to come to her place. Burn Force might be looking for her or even people from the Foresight Foundation.

She drove away and looked at the city's auto billboards to see that she's definitely wanted. But it wasn't because of protest, it said that she was wanted for attempting to assassinate the Governor. But that's not true, not at all so, why are they saying that? Is it because she betrayed the Governor?

Well, so be it then. This means war.

She parked in an alley and looked at Lio to see him pasted out from the heat he's feeling. Surprisingly, the fire surrounding him wasn't burning her car or giving smoke. What kind of fire is this?

She looked into the back seat and saw Anwyll pasted out as well, laying on the kids' legs while on his stomach. And since there are six children, they were all squished together and some didn't look so comfortable. "Sorry about the tight space, kids. I just couldn't see you guys get hurt."

"It's fine." One if the older girls replied. "It's better than getting captured by Burn Force."

She's not wrong about that. But Thyma still wished that she could do more and she really doesn't know what's going on with Anwyll and Lio. Should she find that professor that helped her or what should she do?

She was so lost in stress, that she didn't hear someone come by and tap on her glass. She jumped and looked at the person, thinking it was someone that might be finding her but to her surprise, it was Dr. Heris, along with a muscular man with crimson eyes and white hair with shaved sides.

Thyma rolled the window down and looked at her with surprise. "You!"

"Shh." The pink-haired professor warned and looked around for anyone before turning back to her in a whisper. "Follow us, we know somewhere you can go."

* * *

Thyma did as she was instructed and ended up in a cabin in a house where Dr. Heris was looking at the flaming bullets that are causing Anwyll and Lio so much pain.

"Oh god." Heris shook her head. "These are the bullets that absorb coldness to grow."

"So, the more cold it absorbs, the hotter it gets?" Thyma asked, feeling like she's getting the picture now.

"Yes but..."

"But what?" The man Thyma didn't know asked, while holding some of the children close to him.

"But I'm not sure how it works or how to get it out." Heris bit her nails, in stress and worry.

"You said it absorbs cold things, right?" The man asked, setting the child he was holding down on the couch.

"Yeah?" Heris raised an eyebrow.

"I have an idea."

"Wait, time out for a sec." Thyma gave the timeout sign. "I need to ask some questions."

"Ask away." The man said before looking in the kitchen drawers.

"Who is this man and why where you killing Frostish when your sister is one?" Thyma turned to Heris while pointing to the man.

Heris lead Thyma to a chair before she answered. "I was doing it to the other Frostish because Governor Kray promised me that he would use all the Frostish except for Aina, my little sister."

Thyma softly, gasped.

"But I realized that she would never forgive me if she found out about what I did." Heris looked down in shame, her voice going quieter. "And I'm sure Governor Kray won't keep his promise."

Thyma glared at her. She should be really mad at her just like her sister would be if heard this herself. Aina is probably captured by now and going to be used as fuel for that ship. But she did help her and it seems like she's willing to rebel against the ship so, with a deep breath, she gave a face full of confidence. "Are you willing to rebel?"

"If it means helping my sister and her friends." Heris nodded with determination.

"I'm gonna help them out too." The man said and took out some metal tongs and small pliers.

"And you are?" Thyma asked.

"McLing." The man turned one of the burners on the stove, on high. "Noah McLing. I'm also known as DJ Needy Noah of Dancing Lights."

"Dancing Lights...?" Thyma trailed off before she remembered the place. "That bar that's in downtown?"

"Yep." Noah waited for the burner to get completely hot before putting the tools' tips on it.

"Wait! What are you doing Noah?" Heris walked over to see what he's planning to do.

"Those bullets absorb cold things but maybe they might not absorb hot things." Noah explained. "Fight fire with fire."

"I don't know if that'll work." Thyma went over to stove. "What if it'll make it worse?"

"We have to try." Noah took the tools off the stove with oven mitts before walking over to Anwyll. But before he did anything, he looked up at the children. "Don't try this at home, kids."

"Got it dad." One of the boys gave a thumbs up, the other children following.

Noah gave a soft smile before getting to work on Anwyll's back where the bullet was in place. He won't admit it out loud but he was scared about this, afraid that he might hurt Anwyll but they have to try.

With a deep breath, he used the tongs to spread the area where the bullet is and used the pliers to take the bullet. It didn't seem like it was spreading or growing, so he grabbed them as hard as he could and yanked it out.

Anwyll woke up and screamed from the pain.

"MOM!" The children ran over to him, hoping that he's okay.

"OH MY GOD!" Anwyll screamed again, feeling the pain go away little by little. "That hurt!"

"Sorry, but at least it worked." Noah apologized and stepped aside to turn to the two women. "Get a bathtub and run it with cold water, I think they're both gonna need it."

"Agreed." Heris ran to the bathroom and got the cold water running before helping Thyma take the ravenette to the bathroom.

Noah got to work on Lio. Although, this bullet was on his chest and Noah was a little more scared this time because he's afraid of killing him. But he has to be strong right now, for everyone.

With another deep breath, he took the tongs and pliers before yanking out the bullet.

Lio screamed in pain and Heris and Thyma took his to the bathroom to join Anwyll in the hot tub full of cold water.

"It worked." Noah told the girls and turned the stove off before setting the tools down to join them in the bathroom.

"I hate to admit it but you sure did it, Noah." Heris complemented with a small smile.

"Noah?" Anwyll took a few deep breaths before turning to said man who came over to see him.

"Hey, Anwyll. Long time, see." Noah held his hand with care. "Take all the time you need, you need to rest."

"The children?"

"They're safe." Noah reassured. "Don't worry."

"Thank you." Were the last words Anwyll said before sinking into the water to sleep.

"Galo... Where's.... Galo?" Lio breathed out, trying to get all the air he needed.

Thyma walked over to him and gently, touched his forehead. "Do you remember anything, Lio?"

"I... Helped Galo escape... The old man betrayed us..." Lio sank down in the water to join Anwyll but the non-Frostish above could still hear him. "Need... Sleep."

After that Lio pasted out once again and the two feminine males, laid on the hot tub floor to sleep.

"Shh." One of the boys said and gave a whisper. "We should let Mr. Lio and mommy sleep."

"Agreed, they've been through a lot. So, let's leave them alone for a little while." Noah nodded and picked one of the younger kids up. "You guys hungry? I'll make us some food."

"I am, daddy." A little girl nodded and followed him along with the other kids.

Thyma turned to the sleeping Frostish who seem to have no trouble sleeping under water. Frostish are part water, she guesses so, they can probably breath under water, easily.

Heris put a comforting hand on her shoulder with a nod. "We should leave them; they'll wake up when they want to."

Thyma nodded and followed her out the door but she can't help but think to herself. If Lio helped Galo escape, then where is he now?


End file.
